kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KrytenKoro
Monaco If you would be so kind as to double-check the Wiki's monaco if you are able. Whenever I find myself in the Recent Changes or certain articles, the Wiki's red background changes to blue and the background changes to match the Birth by Sleep wall paper. Only when I'm on a talk page or randomly on an article or other Wiki-space, does it keep its normal, 358/2 Days theme. I'd assume it's merely a bug with Wikia, but this problem (which happened rarely on-and-off before) has started to become more and more common, at least for me. If you are unable to find any errors or even get a chance to check the monaco at all, I understand and apologize for the trouble. If we can get the problem to cease, then thanks. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 22:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I've been seeing that a lot, too. It seems that it also has some effects on articles, such as moving the images from the Game template, or causing tabs not to form. --Neumannz 22:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not that there's a BBS wallpaper - the Days wallpaper is simply not loading, so it defaults to the normal wikibook background. I can ask wikia about it, but I'm fairly certain that it's just that things get lost on the way from the servers.Glorious CHAOS! 22:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Whatever it is, you may wish to include the fact that the side-effects Neumanz mentioned never used to happen when this was a rare anomaly. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 23:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::The effects you are seeing are all do to our wiki's customized common.js and common.css file. For example, the code for the game template would normally put it at the top left of the page, as a normal image, but we modified the css and js files so that the template's "div class" would be placed in the message section, at the top right of the page. When we added tabs to the wiki, we also modified this file. Finally, the Days background is due to code in this file which loads an image we uploaded normally. Our main logo is not affected because, by default, every wiki uploads its logo from a file with a certain name, so we can modify our logo just by uploading an image with that name. :::For some reason, the js and css files will infrequently refuse to load, which causes you to see our wiki how it would be without the coding infrastructure we've brought up. This is almost certainly due to server troubles, not any coding malady on our side. However, I'll bring it up to wikia - next time you see it, could you take a screenshot so that they know exactly what I'm talking about?Glorious CHAOS! 23:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Here. --Neumannz 23:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Here a more ridiculous example. I got the whole page this time. --Neumannz 00:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Personal Infobox "journal" entries Are we really using the descriptions from the instruction booklet as journal entries? Something doesn't seem right about that to me. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 06:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::They seem redundant to the intro cutscene, but if people think its a good idea, we should discuss it.Glorious CHAOS! 14:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Personally, I'm against it, but it's not intrinsically wrong, so I'm not going to revert it yet.Glorious CHAOS! 15:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix: Enemy Journal Entries I can make screenshots of the entries but neither write them down nor translate them. I don't know who's responsible for the entries of the exlusive KH Final Mix enemies (maybe someone from gamefaqs?) but can you, BebopKate or Yuanchosaan translate them or know someone who can?--ShardofTruth 20:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I tried to get the Japanese writings recognized by two different OCR softwares (RedIris Pro 12 and Smart OCR lite Edition), but I got no satisfactory result, even with a lot more bigger images and better contrast etc. The KHII font seems to be very complicated or strange, I don't know. Maybe you have an better idea, here are the images. --ShardofTruth 13:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Spectre Rip Gar Darmor Is there some way we can find the Guard Armor (and Powered Armor) limb stats for Days? (Also for CoM, I guess they had their own health there, too.) --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 01:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :The Days guide doesn't list them. Maybe the Ultimania does.Glorious CHAOS! 01:11, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I looked through the CoM, KHIIFM and 358/2 Days Ultimania and the states of the limbs are nowhere to be found. But I noted another interessting thing: The stats from CoM and ReCoM are in most cases completely different. Also the Bradygames guide doesn't seem to cover the basement stats from the bosses. The Guard Armor e.g. has stats on 1F and 11B-B8 (2F-5F) but only 1F is listed. --ShardofTruth 21:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Is there any way you could upload scans of the ReCoM ultimania? (Stat-based sections at least) I mean, to photobucket or something.Glorious CHAOS! 21:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::That will take some time, there are 30+ pages full of stats. I think I will take pictures, the quality should be good enough to read the states and I'm faster. --ShardofTruth 22:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I made a list on my usepage with all stats missing from the CoM section and all ReCoM stats. --ShardofTruth 22:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) All the supposed unused sprites On a website, I found a huge pack of sprites from Days that are unused, so, here ya go! Link Edit: I realized that most of them are unused but there are a few from Pinnochio's world, plus Hades and Magera. Coliseum names Is there a provision for japanese seed names, like "Red Death" for "Red Legion" in the Hades Cup? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well, apparently I've lost my source. Putting that aside, what do you want to do with the "Notes"? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Need help reading the text in a blurry video. Around 33:25. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:57, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'd appreciate it if you could take a look before the video inevitably gets deleted. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 05:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) KH & KHFM gummi enemies Yes I know, it's a bit early to talk about them, the KHII section isn't even finished yet. But maybe you have an idea how to adapt the template for them. This is an extreme example from the Ultimania. Not every ship has two variants (Omega is the only ship that as a "C" variant) or sub variants (they just seem to affect the drops, maybe they are the "before/after rescue" equivalents, I don't know). Nearly every main variant (A, B or C) has a different Final Mix appearance, the stats are the same though.--ShardofTruth 22:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Featured User Medals :I was thinking more along the lines of "09/10", in an imagey font.Glorious CHAOS! 04:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, but can you give me an example of fonttype that would be "imagey"? Your Keyblade is Almost ready! Here is the outline of the keyblade you wanted! sorry for it being so late, sir! http://s967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/?action=view&current=Me-1.png well....what do you think? http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/MySpaceGens_6634804778.gif [[User:Number XXI | Don't I]] [[User Talk:Number XXI | even warrant]] [[User:Number XXI/KeybladeForge | a hello?]] http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/signature-2.png 20:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Looks awesome!Glorious CHAOS! 21:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Then I'll get it colored right away sir! http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/MySpaceGens_6634804778.gif [[User:Number XXI | Don't I]] [[User Talk:Number XXI | even warrant]] [[User:Number XXI/KeybladeForge | a hello?]] http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/signature-2.png 01:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Done! http://s967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/?action=view&current=Me-2.jpg ehh? http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/MySpaceGens_6634804778.gif [[User:Number XXI | Don't I]] [[User Talk:Number XXI | even warrant]] [[User:Number XXI/KeybladeForge | a hello?]] http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/signature-2.png 04:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) unfinished business hey, did you have plans for this mess? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 22:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Nom Hello sir, could you please (I don't know which admin is doing this, I'm hoping you, since I'm asking) put up my nomination for featured user when you refresh the page, as I will not be on for the next few days. My apologies if this causes any inconvenience. Project. :I think she meant EternalNothingnessXIII, who is starting his BBS Project soon.Glorious CHAOS! 13:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hola My Thanks }|Y|not Y}}}} English BBS Er... Cyberman65 has gotten his hands on the English BBS and is currently streaming it online. Do you think it's alright for me to start bringing in the dubbed names now? (Also voice actors, once he reaches the end credits.) --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 16:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Of course. It would be most helpful if you could make a list somewhere in the forums, like was done with days, so that we can know what's verified and what isn't.Glorious CHAOS! 16:12, September 3, 2010 (UTC) New Main page Layout "Helping Out" should be right below Featured Article, not at the bottom, but otherwise, it looks great!Glorious CHAOS! 18:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Obtained I'm still confused, since sell prices are always less than buy prices, but there're only single values in the column... Since obtaining has become so much more complex, with the shops and the enemy drops an'na treasure chests an'na melding, why don't we figure out a plan after the rest of the stuff has been put in? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 22:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Two more q's: one, in the game it seems that descriptions are shared within families of magic (e.g. Fire, Fira, and Firaga all have "Launch a ball of fire toward enemies."); two, it's really "—" and not "Physical" under the non-elemental attack magics? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just posting the descriptions the guide has. If the game has something different, we should start revising the draft after I get it finished. ::If it has "--" as its type, it is a nil/neutral elemental attack.Glorious CHAOS! 23:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, to differentiate between non-elemental attacks and non- ...attacks, maybe I should put something different for, say, Aero and the like. "Physical" again, or "Neutral"? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The guide just says "Other", and uses it for both neutral and non-damaging commands. I'm not sure if this is what you are asking, though.Glorious CHAOS! 00:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) It is. Can we break from the guide on this? It seems silly to not have a difference between those two types... --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah. We should use "Neutral" if it does damage, but has no element, and N/A if it doesn't deal direct damage.Glorious CHAOS! 01:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Journal Entries Sistership? Je t'invite... links OK, so we have links for all the deck commands, all the abilities, all the D-Link stuff, and all the shotlocks. Are we really planning on making pages for all of these? Or are we gonna end up with circular redirects again, like with the sleights? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 15:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Deck Commands should have their own pages (as should sleights) - the command-meld lists alone are enough to fill up an article. Therefore, the same applies to Shotlocks and passive Abilities, which are also involved with the complicated command melding. D-Link, it depends. Finish Commands of all sorts could probably be considered part of the character's "abilities" section, while the Effects seem to be generic passive abilities, and should get their own pages. ::So, basically, everything but Finish Commands will need its own page.Glorious CHAOS! 16:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) BBS Ultimania and Mirage Arena I'm using part of Neumannz work for the Mirage Arena on this one: Strength and Defense are fixed, HP and EXP must be multiplied (except for the bosses). --ShardofTruth 08:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Why is it? 22:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC)By 13keyblades Why is my catergory deleted? Originally, Kain and Herucles were supposed to compete to be Phil's trainee in BBS, but the producers remembered that Hercules lives to see Kingdom Hearts. I think the best part about that is that I had already seen it, and was ecstatic about it. Kain Highwind and Gungir can only be described by JUBILATION! -- 01:51, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Audio names :Just wait until the OST is released. If the Japanese one has been, then I can translate the titles for you if you want.Glorious CHAOS! 19:11, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :What?Glorious CHAOS! 15:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Seriously, can we just be responsible on this? It's not a huge problem to just wait for official song titles.Glorious CHAOS! 15:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Other Weapon Template Response Forum:Tabber Anno1404 22:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Um could you answer a question Im not sure if I should be asking this to you but where would i go if i wanted to ask a question directly pertaining to the game itself and not the site? (more specifically Birth By Sleep) I've been looking around for quite a bit and no one seems to have a direct answer for me, so I figured I'd ask you since you're name appears everywhere on this site. For KHBBS is there any way to unlock the Wheels of Misfortune battle for Terra? if so what are the requirements? I believe that it is possible because there are question marks in my Reports on the slot that it is listed in in the guide of the game umm hi IRC, if you can. I need you on the IRC ASAP. I've got reason to believe that your new rule for Featured Media is being broken. Maps Irc help Hi. I'm sorry to bug you but im having trouble logging in to the irc could you help? --I'm so bored 03:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) 2 Qs #Does the guide list the unlocking methods of the finish commands? If so, can we get them? #Do you think maybe we should start having subcategories for magic? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::It does indeed. I'll work on it this week. ::What were you thinking?Glorious CHAOS! 17:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Same as for abilities. "Kingdom Hearts magic", "Kingdom Hearts II magic", "Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep magic", etc. Magic Sleights would go under "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories magic". --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 18:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds great to me.Glorious CHAOS! 19:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The_Inexistent The user, The Inexistent has refused to leave me alone while I've tried to tell him to stop. Please make him stop. --Archie 02:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC) In my defence: I only asked him once to act civil, and then I replied to tell him to not swear on my talk page. :Wait, I did ask him once before to put his walkthrough in his userspace and not on the mainspace. If all else fails EDITPAGE please 06:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hidden Dragon First of all, why is that the only one you're reverting, and second of all, why the bloody devil is that the format we're using everywhere else? It's a bad format, else why did we go through all that business with the Days weapons? Also, I really, REALLY hate when the article calls it a "Keychain" when it's an effing Keyblade. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 16:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but the Keychains don't actually have names. Also, the way I see it, the form of a Keyblade is also a Keyblade, unless, well, it's a hoverboard or cannon. I haven't seen any descriptions calling them "Keychains", but there are plenty that call them "Keyblades" (like every one from BBS). :Personally, I'm not sure what the best alternative would be for pointing out they're forms of the same weapon, although your "is a form of X's Y" seems sufficient (don't remember why we didn't end up with that one...) :Since we're (kinda) on the subject, I don't think we should have the Keychain article. Keychains are not significant plot-wise, and I don't remember them being mentioned more than once or twice. (Actually, where besides after receiving Jungle King?) Heck, they're not even called "Keychains" in-game, but "key chains". Merging with the Keyblade article would make the most sense to me. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 19:31, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Where does "A keychain attached to the Keyblade. Increases defense at critical moments." come from? I see, that's the Kingdom Key. That's really the only one in that list that indicates that the subject is the keychain, not the Keyblade. Which is appropriate, given its Japanese name. As for Days, the descriptions that start with "a weapon that" pretty much have the issue, and in the same vein, the form of a weapon is a weapon, in my opinion. At any rate, I'm not saying that a Keyblade wielder has a lot of Keyblades, just that when they attach a new key chain, it becomes a different Keyblade (although it's still their Keyblade). I'd even say the Kingdom Key is a "form" of Sora's Keyblade, even if it is the "true form". So, I guess my next question is (as usual), how do the Japanese versions handle it? (10:50) I don't suppose we can find the Japanese descriptions, can we? As for Silent Dirge+, please do, my DS is currently "on vacation". --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:39, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Game Template Yeah, I was skeptical about putting it on certain pages, and uncertain if it should or shouldn't be added to others. I figured if it wasn't supposed to be there it would be reverted. Thanks for clearing that up. -- 20:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) hey kryten its me blaze from digi wiki why do you hate digimon now just general question--BlazeCannon15 20:27, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Pegasus Cup OK, what do you make of Seed 5 of the Pegasus Cup? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 04:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Bug Blocks Could you translate the descriptions of the block types on here? Particularly the ones for the Rare Prize Block and the Pair Block, since I only have the vaguest idea of what they do. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 05:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *Normal Block (ノーマルブロック) :A Block that can be destroyed with attacks. (攻撃で壊すことができるブロック。) *Metal Block (メタルブロック) :A Block that cannot be destroyed with attacks. Most suitable as a foothold. (攻撃で壊すことができないブロック。足場に最適。) *Damage Block (ダメージブロック) :A Block that inflicts damage if you touch it. (触れるとダメージをうけるブロック。) *Bound Block (バウンドブロック) :A Block which bounces back if you strike it. Multiple jumps are possible if you get on it. (あたると跳ね返されるブロック。上にのれば多角ジャンプ可能。) *Ghost Block (ゴーストブロック) :A Block whose faces appear and disappear at fixed intervals. (一定間隔で面が出たり消えたりするブロック。) *Prize Block (プライズブロック) :A Prize Box might come out if you destroy it. (壊すとプライズボックス（宝箱）がでてくることがある。) *Rare Prize Block (レアプライズブロック) :A Block which generates Rare Prize Boxes if you destroy it. (壊すとレアなプライズボックスが出現するブロック。) *Pair Block (ペアブロック) :If you strike together the Blocks that form a pair, a Block that puts out Prizes will appear.(対になるブロックにぶつけると、プライズをだすブロックが出現する。) **I'm not too sure about the target of the Damage Block - it may take damage instead.Glorious CHAOS! 13:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) help can you tell me how to beat the sprite of vanites on birth by sleep and how do you beat mysterious figure Hey do you know whats going to be In BBS Final Mix and will it be in different countries other than japan talk I'm Sorry....... Ugh.... your right. I'm sorry. I just found out i have a cyst (Huge zit.) at the base of my spine which is a pain-in-the-ass in the most literal of ways, which makes for a bad day i was just trying to start an argument because i'm angry. I will be out sick for a couple of days. (Or weeks.) So sorry for being a pain-in-the-ass to you as well Kryten. Chihuahuaman out. PS: Message me back on my talkpage as soon as possible.--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 19:49, September 23, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman help someone messed up Sora's page--BlazeCannon15 01:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Shotlock #Not bolded #Commas, not line breaks #Never, EVER say "All" #Those found in chests should say "Chest at WA.", where "WA" is the room name, as a targeted link to the room's name on the world article. #Those found after events should use the guide description of the event. #Those found for defeating bosses should say "Defeat X.", where "X" is the boss. If the boss can be fought more than once, specify "At XA", where "XA" is the room name, as a targeted link to the room's name on the world article. #Those obtained through command melding should say "Command Melding" #Those found as rare commands on the Command Board should say "Rare Bonus on Y.", where "Y" is the actual name of the Board (not "Deep Space Command Board") #Those bought at the Mirage Arena should say "Mirage Arena Medal Shop" #Those that are default don't need refs #Those given as Arena rewards should say "Complete the Z match.", where "Z" is the match name. #Chrissakes, really? You looked at the two reflists side by side and couldn't find one single thing that made you think "Oh, this is different!" Glorious CHAOS! 18:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Project BBS It is time, at last, to begin this, and I wish to discuss the project page's contents before I create it. Please meet me on the IRC when you have a chance and are not overcrowded with work. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 19:59, September 24, 2010 (UTC) KH Theories. Your "Therories about the Kingdom Hearts Series." (Heh, it rhimes.) has a incorrect statement. Emblem Heartless are artificial. They were made by Xehanort. I know you said they may not be correct but i thought i might tell you anyway so you are well informed. But if you meet me in public, i can tell you the entire Kingdom Hearts series storyline.--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 01:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman ::...yeah, they are made by stealing hearts, rather than manifesting from the everlasting darkness as purebloods do.Glorious CHAOS! 04:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) No Speculation Policy Strikes Again A Tiny Question abilities I think the ability articles need to include a "Mechanics" section along with "Learning" which details things like costs, additional commands (e.g. reaction commands/extra attacks), levels, etc. Possibly it would also include a detailed description of the ability, although that might be better suited for the lead. Thoughts? Also, what do you think about the Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep commands that (I believe) Erry created? Is it better to keep commands in the Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep abilities or put them in a separate category? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:57, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, that's mostly what the lead is for. Very few abilities or commands would need anything more than a sentence in the lead, I think. If you want to try one out and we'll see how it goes, go ahead. ::As long as they all go in the super-category KHBBS abilities, it's fine, I guess.Glorious CHAOS! 02:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll do one up later. I also want to start using "technique" in the lead instead of "ability" in the case of action abilities, to include Deck Commands. Later on when it lists the costs, etc., it can specify whether it's an ability, a sleight, or a command. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 19:20, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I did up Blitz. The second paragraph would be basically everything in the lead other than the first one or two sentences. Still not sure how to handle the BBS section, since it involves chests, drops, shops, and melding. :Also, think you could do up a model "Command Meld" section for an example? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC) OK, did up Strike Raid, too. This is a better example of the problem I have of lumping all the mechanics into the lead. Also, refresh my memory of what the hell Blitz did in KH? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 06:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. Okay, yeah, revision time: *Action Abilities, that cannot be covered on an "Abilities" section (sleights, commands, or used by multiple people) have a mechanics section. *Support Abilities remain in the current format, since they operate much simpler. ::If necessary, we can include Mechanics sections for Support Abilities, but I highly doubt we'll ever need to. ::Also, I am still working on that Command Meld section for Blitz. I don't think it showed up in KH1 though, I think it was KHFM.Glorious CHAOS! 07:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) YEEEE-AH, BO-YEEEE. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 02:10, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Added a "Mechanics" section to Blitz, and an "Other appearances". (Do other appearances call for more games in the Game template?) --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Can I vote? can I? can I? Sora info. Project World: BBS ARG! :Example?Glorious CHAOS! 16:07, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh wait. If you meant your talk template, it was because you left of the "noinclude" before you did the example code, so part of your template was the template itself. I think it should be fixed, now.Glorious CHAOS! 16:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Why? :What proof do you have?Glorious CHAOS! 14:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sooo....you don't have proof, you only have conjecture. That's why I removed it.Glorious CHAOS! 15:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Then wait for the game to be released, and put it up when it's verified.Glorious CHAOS! 15:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC When does my week-ban expire again? I was looking to ask something there. Doreiku Kuroofangu 02:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Maggosh is usually the system op on duty, so if you message his talk page, he can deal with it. Cheers!Glorious CHAOS! 02:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) New Font? Also... :We don't need to have separate stub templates for those. They are a type of ability, so the ability template is best.Why don't you try it just to see what happens? 23:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) My sorry Mr. Koro its just that Ven shunk into a size of a mouse and was breaking fourth walls or making plot holes when he is in a mouse trap. :That's not breaking the fourth wall, nor a plot hole. It's simply an unexpected event in the story that he deals with.Why don't you try it just to see what happens? 23:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) oh, OK thanks for the advice. actually all the bosses have design changes and we still put them--BlazeCannon15 00:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :What are you talking about?Why don't you try it just to see what happens? 00:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I mean the design changes of the characters as the story progresses. The bosses have those when they are fought in different forms.--BlazeCannon15 00:31, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :If you mean the Sora and Kairi infoboxes, we just use galleries for alternate forms. I really don't get what you are referencing.Why don't you try it just to see what happens? 03:02, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Staff Member? Baldlands Here is a vid with the Japanese name for the Badlands, around 0:05 and 0:06. I can't enter it myself, since it's not katakana and is therefore not understandable by myself. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 02:10, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Key TCG Image I uploaded a picture of the Kingdom Key Trading Card, but since I uploaded it before I knew how the card template works I uploaded it with a file name that doesn't match the one on the template. So I was wondering if you could take File:BoD-81.jpg and move it to File:Kingdom Key BoD-81.jpg. -- 22:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) 22, eh? Happy birthday, jerkabout. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 04:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday to one of the only jackasses i actually like to some degree --ShadowsTwilight 04:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday Kryten -- 10:25, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Question (Please reply on my talk page) Why did you delete my question on the 3DS talk page?Mar 20:42, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dive to the Heart re: BBS strategy guide I don't think I'm well-enough equipped to do much with it, since I don't have the guide and therefore cannot really do up a full product description... I'll just do a bare-bones thing and comment out the TOC section. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Move I don't know if you've seen this, and I know we're not a Nintendo game wiki, but we're connected to them, and I think it could be an option when/if we eventually move. 00:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say contact them. We have had more than half of our games released* on Nintendo platforms by this point (CoM, Days, coded, 3D), even if we aren't a Nintendo-centric franchise. :Oh wait. They don't actually host, pay for, or set up advertising for the wiki's. It sounds like they just provide moral support when corporate wiki farms try to strong-arm you. We could certainly get advice from them, but I don't think we can consider "moving" to them, since they don't actually have a place to move to.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Gah, rats. I was wondering about that. 01:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) NIWA That's the link I provided up above. It doesn't sound like we will, but I suppose anything's possible. 04:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I just don't want to leave Wikia, but with that new skin... It's just too hard to decide on where to head off to. Can you, at least, keep me updated using my talk page on what's happening with this wiki. Thanks, amigo! UxieLover1994 08:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) melding list Are you planning on continuing this list? I don't want to have to rely on other sites when filling out pages, since I'm seeing too many differences in their lists. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 01:16, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Once I get done with some more pressing issues, that's one of the things I'll be going through. Right now, I have a translation backlog, moving into a new apartment, and BbS to finish.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:RCO ... well, that's just lovely. I'll look into it if you haven't already. Thanks for the update. Oh, and I really need to talk to you on the IRC very soon to finalize TKW brackets. Thanks! -- 22:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :And now, after some minor grammar nit-picking and many clicks to "diff" links, Erry's edits are all checked. -- 23:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Wisdom Form Render :You appear to have shrunken most of the outline (see esp. the hair and keychain), and the coloration is really unnatural. Can you try again, please?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Unversed stats, Battle Levels and Mirage Arena Okay, I made the definite battle level table, enjoy the view and become desperate. *called Badlands before unlocking the Keyblade Graveyard, the battle level of the fight against Vanitas Remnant is considered 99 by the Ultimania #can't be visited at this point The battle level of Terra and Ven after completing the Final Episode can be glitched so it stays the same as before completing the game. Some argue that the glitch is the increasing of the battle level instead. But that would mean that the level of the Keyblade Graveyard wouldn't rise from 9 to 10 which is cleary the case in the Japanese version and described by the Ultimania. --ShardofTruth 22:18, October 26, 2010 (UTC) status matrix Check it out, they just put it up today: http://wikiwiki.jp/kh_recoded/?%A5%B9%A5%C6%A1%BC%A5%BF%A5%B9%A5%DE%A5%C8%A5%EA%A5%C3%A5%AF%A5%B9 That is damn admirably thorough. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:11, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I uploaded the real thing, it's still empty because I don't know the ideal panel setup yet. --ShardofTruth 17:16, October 14, 2010 (UTC) UxieLover1994 In case we never meet again, I just want you to know that we will always be friends. I have not yet decided on whether to move the Spyro Wiki to ShoutWiki or not, but I am planing to leave Wikia soon. I'll remain here at the KH wiki for until it goes as well, so we can still help each other out until November 3rd. I hope you understand, amigo! UxieLover1994 03:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Synch Blade *Sigh* Man I feel like I'm spamming your talk page... but regardless, I have to ask. How is anything I just posted in Synch Blade wrong? ::Sora can also wield two Keyblades at once in Kingdom Hearts II, due to the Synch Blade ability. The reason that Sora is able to dual-wield his :Keyblades is because that he has another keyblade wielder's heart inside of his heart: Ventus's heart. :That's absolutely right, or else the Keyblade section of the Sora page is wrong. He has Ventus's Keyblade wielding + his own. :As for the other things you corrected, they're basically synonymous with the stuff you replaced them with--except that they're written to not be ambiguous. ::Roxas and Sora "come together" more than once, whereas the Synch Blade ability is inherited from Roxas in the prologue of KHII. :::This appears to be inherited from Roxas, as it was not present in Sora's abilities until Roxas returned to Sora in the prologue of Kingdom Hearts II :::After Sora and Roxas come back together, Sora is able to mimic Roxas's Synch Blade within several of his Drive Forms ::These two are also the same; except that the previous version states that "it is also possible for Sora to use Synch Blade naturally". This is in NONE of the Kingdom Hearts games. :::To date, Sora has not been able to use Synch Blade outside of his Drive Forms, however this may be a possibility as he shares his abilities with Roxas who was able to do this :::but since Sora possesses every ability that Roxas had, it is also possible for Sora to use Synch Blade naturally, without going into a Drive Form :If I'm totally off my rocker, you'll have to excuse that... I'm from other Wikis and haven't dealt with this many reverts before. ;) :Soxra ]] 05:57, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::"common knowledge" is not a valid citation, which is the main reason I reverted you. The others include: *your first line says the same thing twice (that sora has Ventus's heart), and erases the distinction that he has both his own and ventus's keyblade. *you removed the bit about WHEN Roxas awakens Synch Blade *You gave the false assumption that Sora got it from Roxas - Nomura said Sora always had it, he just doesn't use it until KH2. Like the comments said, Nomura said that explicitly, even if it doesn't show up in the games. *Your general wording is extremely unclear and not well written, and you relied on out-of-universe writing, which is against the manual of style. *you added a trivia point which, by its own admission, was irrelevant. :Re:come together - no, they don't. They come together exactly once, at the start of KH2 - the scene in TWTNW is within Sora's heart, and represents the stirring of Roxas's persona within Sora's heart, not an actual separation or physical meeting. That's pretty much it.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:08, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ehh... fair enough. That whole paragraph just seems awkwardly written, but rewriting it is sure turning out to be a pain. Soxra ]] 17:25, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:coded ROM Prize Pod Question about the Riku page :Correct.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 22:01, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:coded Music Re: FMB All a Final Mix is is an English game in Japanese with extra features. There is no reason anything in the original wouldn't be in the Final Mix. I don't have to prove they are in it, somebody has to prove they aren't in it. --One-Winged Angel 03:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Pardon my attitude in the previous post, but I seriously spent almost 2 hours straight doing what I thought was the right thing to do so the least I can get is some sympathy for my ignorance if not anything else. I'm still sticking to my logic, however I will take responsibility for the edits, however I am "Wiki-ed" out for today in addition, (I'm not going into into details) I won't be able to get on tomorrow until the afternoon. *Sigh*, I'll reverse the edits, but not until tomorrow afternoon. --One-Winged Angel 03:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Mod? Why? Why do you keep changing all my edits!Ive done nothing wrong! :Because the edits are wrong.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 16:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Categories I'm coming up against an anon who keeps adding categories to characters for worlds they make a single appearance in (e.g. Alice in Hollow Bastion, Riku in Twilight Town). What's your take? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 04:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Those categories should only be for world characters; they should pretty much match the character galleries, but also include artifacts or concepts specific to the world.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 13:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Sephiroth Voice Actor Sorry to bother. I'm trying to figure out why the Sephiroth article has Lance Bass listed under Japanese voice actors, while no other character has their English actor from Final Mix listed there. As you can see by the page history and a talk page discussion of mine, I can't piece together why the Sephiroth article is set up like this and no other character is. Can I get an opinion from you? Thanks in advance. Soxra ]] 06:41, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sephiroth ONLY had Lance Bass as a VA in the Japanese games until KH2, whereas all the other characters had a Japanese VA. That's why he was there, though I'd personally be fine with either solution you guys are discussing.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 13:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Subpage :Simply start editing on a page titled "User:Sac/title", where "title" is the name of the subpage.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:31, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, well. well The fruit apparently does not fall far from the tree. Would you kindly go to the IRC and have a chat about serious buzinezz? AUGH!!!!!!! bad news Judging from his recent edits, I believe Erry is gonna be changing his Metal Chocobo listings to: *Metal Chocobo *Metal Chocobo: Fe (already changed) *Metal Chocobo: Ag *Metal Chocobo: Au *Metal Chocobo: Pt ----[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 16:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :...well, at least they have some kind of pattern. And I guess it is cool in a different way...(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 17:15, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Template:Split So here's a rough draft for both Master Xehanort and Vanitas. I also responded to your message on my talk page, so it would do you good to read that, as well. Anyways, here goes nothing: I hope you approve. Keep in mind that these are, again, ROUGH DRAFTS. Please see this, as I said on my talk page, to see my other plans for template revamps in terms of our BBS theme. As MX and Vanitas are used in other templates in the link above, we may wish to reconsider the characters we use for this Split template. And depending on what feedback you give in terms of updating the other templates for a BBS theme, I'll ask TNE to help me make images for that, et cetera. BebopKate technically gave us the green light to begin transitioning, et cetera, but I thought it best to wait a bit and see what developed. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 19:09, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Soul Eater VANDALIZM!? FREAKING VANDALIZM!? WHAT THE HELL MAN!? ALL I AM DOING IS GOING BASED ON WHAT I KNOW ABOUT THE GAMES. GOD. --Evnyofdeath 22:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Which apparently isn't much, seeing as you kept on insisting Riku releases grey hearts in Days, despite that being blatantly false. Which, again, is why I keep on asking you two to provide actual citations from the games or director's, like I've been doing.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 22:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :I do NOT keep on insisting that idiot. When have I said that after you posted the video showing him release pink hearts? NEVER. I simply kept it as sword because thats the way it was BEFORE THIS ARGUMENT BROKE OUT which is the way I thought it should be until this is completely resolved. --Evnyofdeath 22:09, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I don't mean to butt in, but Envy, calm down. Both of you are taking this a bit...out of hand. Just calm down and discussed this calmly, mainly you, Envy.--'NinjaSheik' 22:11, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you stated it quite vehemently to begin with, Evny, and never recanted it, so I've no choice to believe that you still believe what you said. :No, the Keyblade version of the article was the version before this argument "broke out" (if you ignore this being, again, a year-long discussion). :It is resolved. Wiki's are not run by which version of the article is popular, they are run by which version has better citations. This one has more than 0 citations, so it wins.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 22:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Mobile saying it's a Keyblade, and Nomura saying that the Way to the Dawn was the same thing as the Soul Eater, in a different shape. Also, Marluxia and Nomura saying that only Keyblades fully release hearts, and the Soul Eater doing that.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 22:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::See? Is it so hard to say it in a way that doesn't sound like you think we have no brains? Also, your leap of logic in my regarding the color of the Hearts is well, illogical. Maybe if you had kept this calm tone the entire time this wouldn't have gotten so out of hand. --Evnyofdeath 22:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't quite get how assuming you haven't changed your view because you haven't said you've changed your view is illogical, since otherwise I'd have to assume you change your mind constantly without saying so. However, you're right, I should have stayed calmer for longer after you started using a patronizing tone while spouting blatantly false claims at me (on October 17, at 3:17).(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:09, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Template:CoM as a template and need you to delete the previous page... if you disagree to this, you can move it back and delete the new template page.}} Ultimania Acronyms Keyblade War vandal I'm sure you'll find this on your own anyway, but I thought I'd stick it here too. Soxra ]] 02:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Italian Wikia I and my friends, initiate to create a Italian Wikia http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Italia_Wiki can you create the links for the other wikias? (franch, english and deutch) thanks^^--PRISON KEEPER 10:20, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Unversed Articles Why do the Unversed articles not show the Worlds Fought sections? Taken straight from the Scrapper page: The Scrapper is an Unversed that is found in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. I was gonna change it all, but I want your permission before I screw some plan up and you have to revert it all >_> -- 14:18, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :We need to place the info in the Enemy infobox, but I need to finish the Mirage Arena tab, and we need to confirm which Unversed appear in which worlds for each character, since the Bradygames and Ultimania are innacurate for this.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 20:42, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, alright then. Sorry for bothering you. If you need any help with that, I'll be happy to help. -- 20:54, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Animated gifs KHW:Project Wiki Once you've closed the forum, I would suggest creating a new project page for dealing with our proposed move. Sections would probably include contacting our potential hosts and asking questions/doing research, looking into how to move our data, and other planning stuff. This way we can better organize our efforts instead of splaying them all over a forum. I'm gonna be out until Saturday evening, but if there's anything you want me to do, leave me a message on my talk, and I'll try to get on it then. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:54, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hi there, I'm Adam, one of the staff at NIWA and admin at Zelda Wiki and WiKirby. On the subject of moving, I noticed you were considering using Wikkii, but also wanted more info on paid shared hosting. As someone mentioned in the forum, Lylat Wiki uses Dreamhost, and their experience has been very positive so far. WiKirby is hosted by TMD Hosting, and I can say from personal experience that their service is also good (some very minor issues over the past 6 months, but nothing that made us regret choosing them, and they offer excellent support). Both will give you a free domain name included in the price, and normally come in at under $10/month. I'd strongly recommend that you consider the option of paid hosting, even if you only commit to it on a monthly basis to begin with until you get settled in. Once you're independent and in full control of your own wiki, future changes and moving are far simpler. :In terms of actually transferring the content onto the new host, there are a number of options, and I have details of all of them. I'd be happy to discuss further with you in private; you can reach me on Skype (username = adam_zw) or email me: adamcox82 at hotmail dot com Adam (talk) 08:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Namine I know you didn't ask me, but I'm answering anyhow. I'm pretty sure Namine only directly affected the memories of Sora-and-Co. and the Riku Replica, and then Roxas at the end. Everyone else's memories were affected indirectly, for as long as Sora's memory was broken, if I remember correctly. Otherwise, Namine would have to be screwing (not diddling!) with the memories of everybody who met Sora, at the same time. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 15:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Depends, was it so that you could fling around sex talk without consequence? If not, then sorry to disappoint. Let's just blame it on drugs or something. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Neumannz pretty much sums up what I had to say, since Namin''è'' was transitively affecting all of Sora's friends' memories once he awoke. Also, I'm not sure why she could not "diddle" with Aqua, since Blank Points shows up that Aqua is linked to Sora's heart. In theory, she could also diddle Axel, Ventus, Terra, and Xion, all at the same time if she wanted to. Theoretically, of course. -- 21:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Well? Regarding Ven's abilities-section Updating Um, so, it's almost the third... and nothing has been updated on the main page. I told DTN, but he is gone... so... yeah. I updated the Featured User box, and I was going to update the featured media, but I wasn't sure what to link to underneath. And I know I couldn't even touch the featured article... especially since there was only one nom for this month. Please help. Birth by Sleep FM Release Date Hey Kryten, the release date for BbS FM has been confirmed: here and I was going to add it to the page, but it has been blocked. So I was wondering if you could add it. -- 15:03, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Aide STP ! How Bad? Gauntlets! Why did you delete my big contribution to the Gauntlets page? P.S. Any idea how you make a talk box? thnx.--el.jay 01:22, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Another Side Forum I had a feeling you would be interested in this, please leave your comment, especially since you have so generously offered to fund any private hosting we take part in. Thanks! -- 08:39, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Rooms *http://i56.tinypic.com/6rhkx3.jpg *http://i55.tinypic.com/245f2vs.jpg *http://i53.tinypic.com/2r4mu0h.jpg *http://i55.tinypic.com/2qxnlg6.jpg *http://i53.tinypic.com/2yxky10.jpg - A lot of the rooms in the Keyblade Graveyard had this name, places like where the lingering sentiment had kneeled down onto the Ends of the Earth. *http://i52.tinypic.com/44501.jpg - Where you fight as the Lingering Sentiment *http://i51.tinypic.com/ejbwww.jpg - Where Aqua ends up *http://i51.tinypic.com/2lcwg.jpg Blah! }|— }}} |text= Blah, blah, blah! We don't have to get the pictures from the user images! Why were you looking at my page anyway? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= You may be right, Kryten, but I'm pretty ‎much new to this whole website. And I do go on facebook...on another tab. ‎ }} Master? }|— }}} |text= Doesn't Tera count as a keybladee master he did the inheritance ceremony with Riku only Master's do that, and MAster Xehanort made him master even if it is a guise to gain his trust }} :If it was my choice, I'd say yes, but Nomura specifically said that Terra is not a master.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:29, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Friend Request Whatever you say, KrytenKoro =) IceCreamRockz 08:22, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh My Kryten Congrats! }|Xion=Congratulations! You're part of the staff now! (Even if I don't know you at all.) There's a little black key at the bottom of your userpage. I wish I could be part of the staff. You're really lucky!}} i need help NOW! :( Recent SEP/SEIWA talks PhotoShop Sorry to bother you, KrytenKoro, but I was wondering if you can help me with something. You see, I'm trying to download PhotoShop CS5 so I can edit three doujinshis. I want to get rid of their Japanese context and replace it with the English translated on a friend of mine did for me on the Narutopedia. But the thing is, everytime I try to do it, it won't let me. Says I don't have enough "space" on computer. I read a few things online saying that PhotoShop CS5 takes up about 300 or more disk space on a computer. I only have 31.4 GB fee of 221 GB. So, I've been deleting some of my old junk in order to make room. But everytime I go back and check on the Local Disk C, the number doesn't change. So, what I'm asking you is two things; Why isn't it working, and what can I do to get more disk space? Also, if you can tell me where I can PhotoShop CS2 or 3 would be great. I'm afraid to download anything without comfirming it is safe first.--'NinjaSheik' 20:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :The only things I can think of are to empty your recycle bin (make sure you backup everything you like on an external hard drive or another PC), and if there is still not enough room, to run a defragmentation process to bunch the empty space together for freer usage. My sister says you can get Photoshop 7 if you buy a tablet, which we were able to find for only 100$.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Like, 300 GB, I think. I keep recycling my computer for weeks. Nothing's changed. I don't want to buy PhotoShop, I just want to download the free trail.--'NinjaSheik' 21:06, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I only wanted PhotoShop because I saw tutorials on YouTube and give step-by-step intrusctions on how to clean up a raw doujinshis and then replace it with English text. PhotoShop was said to be simpler, so I wanted that. I tried downloading PaintShop Pro, but I just confused with everything. I wish someone can do it for me instead... Do you know where I can download PhotoShop CS2? I heard it only takes up 200 GB.--'NinjaSheik' 21:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Legal means? Really? I see sites offering to download it, but I neve tried since I don't know the sites are trustworthy.--'NinjaSheik' 21:26, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Ugh...Man, I'm going around on a wild goose chase on the Internet. Well, thanks...See ya.--'NinjaSheik' 21:33, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Protection Can you protect this page, please? It's been vandalized a lot recently. -- Re: Drops Hmm, maybe it should be a subheading under Learning/Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep? Would that look alright? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 21:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, in that case we should probably handle it the same way as for Melding, with a line in the Learning section that includes a link to the Drops section. Maybe a little less specific than what currently on the Blitz page. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Model Renders On a Roll You're on a roll with the edits today, Kryten. AWESOME!!! ANX219 01:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Is this right? Hey KrytenKoro }|— }}} |text= Kryten I am hoping to be an admin on this wiki, is there an list of tassks to edit on this wiki for , you. I happen to be an admin for another wiki }} :The Card subWiki needs to be finished (check Card talk:Main Page or Card:Sora for the correct format). You could also work on sorting the uncategorized images.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:51, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:coded Keyblades The coverage in your template is pretty comprehensive, but the articles need a couple of extra bits which probably can't be coded. We need to account for the Clock abilities unlocked when leveling the weapon up, as well as for the points where the finisher is used at lower Clock levels. Probably these can be covered best with footnotes and a template like this one, respectively. What do you think? Less importantly, once we get the official dubs of the levels, will there be a place to list the Japanese names? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 05:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :I honestly don't understand how Clock abilities work; I'm just adding all the info I saw in the Ultimania. :For levels, I don't think so. The template is already heavily extended. However, depending on how exactly levels work, we might end up splitting the template into having five tabs, like with Days Keyblades, but I'm worried about how the clock abilities would work with that.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:30, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, the ability tree for each Keyblade starts with only 4 or 5 abilities available, with the others being unlocked as the Keyblade level goes up. So with the Kingdom Key, Auto-Potion, Medic, Magic Boost and Attack Boost are the only abilities that can be activated. As more abilities are unlocked (in this case, Spirit Magic, then Shell, then Protect, and finally Spirit Attack), you have the option to select which one is activated as you fill up the Clock Gauge. So once you've got Kingdom Key 3.0, you can choose to activate Shell at Clock LV2, Magic Boost at Clock LV3, and Spirit Attack at LV MAX, after which you use your finisher and the gauge empties. Or you can choose to activate Spirit Magic at LV3, and you'll activate the finisher instead of going to LV MAX. On the Ultimania page, each ability is marked with the weapon level number, and each ability that cuts to the finisher is marked with the finisher symbol. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 07:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Jeebus, that's what those meant? I thought it was something like the Finisher trees in BbS...umm, I think that we can most easily display those as separate tabs, but the code is going to be hellishly long on each page, though I can think of a few shortcuts. :What does the little star symbol thing mean? And why do some of the abilities not continue up through the tree?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) The finisher symbol indicates the end of a path through the ability tree. At this point, once your gauge has filled up its current level, you can execute your finisher. Once you've done that, your gauge empties to LV1, like when using a finisher in BBS. (This means that only the LV1 ability stays active) Some of the lower-level abilities let/make you activate your finisher early if you choose that path. So if you choose a path through the Kingdom Key tree that lets you use Spirit Magic at LV3, you'll use your finisher without going to LV MAX. I hope I explained that clearly. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:35, November 28, 2010 (UTC) BBSFM pic trans Um, what does the text in this picture say? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Talk Bubble Sprites Can custom-made talk bubble sprites be uploaded here within the rules? The only problem with uploading them to ImageShack or other external sites is that they don't work in Xiggie's talk template if you do. 03:18, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yes they can, though we should probably update Xiggie's template soon.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:27, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :I believe they still work using Template:TalkTextTest2, though I don't know exactly how to code them properly, since I'm unfamiliar with using that particular template. 04:33, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Staff page Either way, you still need to be mentioned on there until TNE makes your image. Heartstation Translation :"Instruction" is the first result you get by running it through a web-translator. "Mentor of Light" has the same meaning, and fits better with who it describes (Eraqus), and the other matches (Ex. Keepers of the Arena).(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 13:47, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : Scans/Renders 02:01, December 3, 2010 (UTC)}} Possible Forum Page Changes :Please do.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 08:19, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Question(s) Update: Disneyvillains Template Axel Re:Dusk Image in Signature Not totally sure if I did what you wanted me to, but I just went ahead and removed the images in my sig. I didn't need them anyway. Anything else? 23:49, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. I just needed you to place them in a template, so they could be quickly changed when the images are renamed.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:53, December 7, 2010 (UTC) IRC If you could come online, that would be great. I need to discuss some enemy trivia points with you. Thanks! -- 23:56, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Drat, foiled again... What's the difference... ...between using User:KrytenKoro/Sig and Template:KrytenKoroSig, other than the namespace? -- 08:07, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I was hoping that it would print as a template call, but it still substs.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:41, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Ah, right, the SUBST thing. I bypassed it by linking User:Neumannz/Sig to User:Neumannz/SigTemplate, so that when it SUBSTs, it just types -- 18:05, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :...Soooo, basically what he said. -- 18:41, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Roxas's Diary :In general, they need to be checked so that they use text editor symbols, rather than MS Word symbols (ex. "'", which displays differently if you copied it from MSWord), they need to be in italics, and they need to have line returns where the original has line returns. Otherwise, it's just checking for accuracy throughout. :I don't think the originals had indentations, so we really shouldn't have them here. If I'm wrong, though, then add them by all means.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 18:03, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Clearing up about the Trivias spam there's a difference between spam and overwhelming conversation. if you are fed up, that's fine, but you don't have to warn someone for something they didn't do. But then, again, you were the one who through the first punch every time, even when i tried to sound nice, you guys were always the aggressive ones, i can't help but to hit back.Bijinder 00 05:38, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :You were warned many, many times, that continued spamming would result in official warnings. You refused to look up sources, are outright calling me a liar on the Keyblade Armor page, said that the wiki's official policies are invalid, and keep pasting the same argument over and over and over, without ever taking into account anything anyone says. You are spamming.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:40, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I said, that you were in question, not that you were a liar (basically saying i can't trust what you say). And again, i didn't refuse to look up sources. i just don't know where it is. If you knew, you could've helped. if that's what spamming is, that is exactly what you've done and various others. regardless of helping yourself and staying civil, the aggression escalates, but it takes two to tangle, and I was really trying to downgrade the level of aggression. From the beginning it was like this. you seriously thought you were "helping" me, in anyway from the way you said things? I dont really think you wanted to help me. It was a simple "get out" from the beginning. i don't think anyone was helping the situation, even me. but when i decided to help by asking a policy page (not a guide) for a compromise, you guys admit that you wont listen to me, good or bad. But that's what disappoints me the most, it's nearly impossible for a wikia user to stay consistent when they want to go from one wiki to the other, and those who stay in one specific wiki or a range of related wiki's wont understand this and attack with full force. When you jump to one wiki to another, the rules completely change. Conflict happens almost everywhere in wiki, and no one is that forgiving. Thats why i asked for a policy "rules", mainly some "don't"s, so that new users wont have this problem.Bijinder 00 05:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) #You were told, over and over, why the trivia was unacceptable. You were given multiple reasons. Instead of accepting those reasons and trying to produce something acceptable to them (which we warned you was basically impossible), you instead attacked everyone as being "inconsistent" and "ignoring you". #The argument on Keyblade Armor has gone on long enough. I stated the reasoning for it being there, attempting to end the dispute. Instead of accepting what I had stated as facts (and what everyone had already been saying), you said that you can't trust what I'm claiming, and chide me for the sources not being on a page I never said they were on. #Almost every wiki says that consensus rules. I don't know of any that don't. #You were pointed many, many times to several pages outlining the wiki's stance on trivia, as well as to the official Manual of Style, which you derided as "irrelevant", and were even given specific quotes from the MoS backing up what you were being told. ##Most wiki's do not have set-in-stone "rules" of the specific type you are asking for, because the rules-lawyering you are trying to attempt is time-wasting and detrimental. They have manuals of style, which are strong but not necessarily binding guidelines, and first and foremost, wiki communities expect you to not be a troll. #"New users" don't have this problem. You have this problem, because you refuse, even for a second, to admit that you might have been wrong. You are wasting everyone's time in continuing to debate these topics (one of which, the trivia, was by definition meaningless and not worth extended discussion). You have already done substantial harm to this wiki by driving one of our best editors away due to frustration with dealing with you. #You are not helping this wiki. There is no rule that says we have to allow people to be here until they vandalize - if they are unhelpful, we are free to kick them out. Hell, a large portion of wikis ban new editors on principle, just because they want to keep the editorbase to a select-group. We are actually very liberal, in regards to this. However, you are being distinctly unhelpful, and if you don't find something useful to do soon (for example, the needed maintenance on the Card Wiki I suggested), then we are perfectly justified in banning you so that we can get back to work. (ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:19, December 9, 2010 (UTC) NO, not me, just in this wiki. But i have seen new users on this other one constantly vandalizing, and they carry their ideology. As for the Keyblde Armor, that one was even less "spaM' worthy. ANd me and Lapis were getting somewhere until you got in. As for the claims you mentioned, they don't appear in Xion's page, nor in Organization 13 nor in the Nobody page. I've read every interview that i know of. I couldn't find of what you said. I'm definitely not spamming, and just warning someone for spamming, doesn't mean I'm actually spamming. And again, everyone was aggressive, especially you. You had no intention of solving that in a civilized way.Bijinder 00 21:15, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Whatever helps you sleep at night.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:01, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Manga Okay, so is the wiki looking to add the rest of Volumes, episodes, ect? I could get started, if you like. Thanks. 17:34, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 18:16, December 9, 2010 (UTC) O.O KH BbS FM Draft }} Loader Arena Matches About to expand Minigames template to include the matches. What to do re: FM matches? -- 06:08, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Also, what exactly is the order of the matches? The one in the Arena template? -- 06:12, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :No idea. I just went on the order the BbSFM site mentioned them. 07:19, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Coliseum Template }} Welcome Forum Okay, I hope you aren't angry about this, but I decided to create a Welcoming forum on the Gummi Garage forum. But, there's a problem with it. It doesn't connect to the Gummi Garage forum. Can you connect the Welcoming forum to the Gummi Garage? WHY? :Because all the Stone types have little mini-games behind them explained on the enemy's page, and the other parts of that list are simply stating the changes. All the FM and FMII drop changes are handled like that. 21:34, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that makes sense, I didn't know that's how they're supposed to be handled. I've also never played the FM's, so that makes sense too. I also apologize for the questioning. I know you keep reverting my edits, and though I know it's for the best, I just like knowing why you do it so I don't keep making the same mistakes. --Never fear ... Superdog is here! Yipee! :D 22:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It might end up being worth changing the FM bits into sections, but I'd prefer if you brought it up in a forum, since there would be a lot of duplication for most articles. 23:52, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Results from checkuser Talk Template May I ask the reason why you edited my talk template.The Dark Master 20:25, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes that was a problem I was trying to correct but I did not finish since I was not feeling well yesterday so I had to put it on hold.--The Dark Master 20:56, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Question on the new KHDB I recently paid a visit to it, loved it ! ^_^ But I've got a few questions : #How did you manage to copy the edit counts and the accounts as well ? #When do we start editing KHDB ? Is there a start date of sorts ? 14:59, December 19, 2010 (UTC) UGGGHHH }|— }}} |text= Can I please know why am I banned from the wiki's IRC channel what did I do wrong }} Re:Allies Keyblade Glider controls Getting conflicting info. We have a screenshot with Terra's attack being スキッドチャージ, and I have youtube footage of it being スキッドバースト. What to do? -- 05:27, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Clean up? Shop levels Finally got back access to my PSP & BBS, but I have question re: commands. What is the meaning of "Shop Level", again? Does it mean that even if you get a new command it won't appear in the shop until after you've completed that number of worlds, or is it that the shop will offer the command once you've completed that number of worlds even if you haven't found it yet? I ask because (a) on your listing you have Mini at shop level 1, but it didn't appear at the shop until after I got it from the chest (doing Ven's story, by the way), and (b) you have Panacea marked as level 3, but once I got that from the chest, it appeared in the shop (admittedly, after I completed DW, but no other worlds). -- 06:46, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :There are two different ways to unlock a command in the shop: *Clearing worlds (raising your shop level) *Obtaining the command elsewhere (synthesis, chests, etc.) I don't know how to explain your Mini situation. Might be a typo in the guide. 14:21, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Happy Festivus! MERRY CHRISTMAS God Bless Us, Every One!